neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Torpedo (G.I. Joe)
Torpedo is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's original SEAL and debuted in 1983. Profile His real name is Edward W. Leialoha, and his rank is that of navy warrant officer WO-4. Torpedo was born in Aiea, Hawaii. His primary military specialty is Navy SEAL (Sea, Air & Land) and his secondary military specialty is demolitions. Torpedo was originally a scuba instructor prior to enlistment. He attained black belts in the martial arts Wu-Shu, Kenpo and Go-Ju-Ryu by age 19; and he is proficient with the Filipino butterfly knife (Bali-Song). His training records after SEAL school are classified, but he is a qualified expert in most NATO small arms and NATO & Warsaw Pact explosive devices. Torpedo is a strict vegetarian and spends his off-duty hours perfecting his fighting skills and marksmanship. He is regarded by his teammates as a highly competent professional, but is said to have the personality of a cold fish. Writer Larry Hama gave him his file name after Steve Leialoha. Toys Torpedo was first released as an action figure in 1983. A version of Torpedo with no accessories came with the Built to Rule Rapid Runner in 2004. The forearms and the calves of the figure sported places where blocks could be attached.Rapid Runner w/ Chief Torpedo at YOJOE.com Retrieved 2012-04-24 Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #13 (July 1983). He assists in repelling a Cobra terrorist attack on the U.S. Mint; he is shown shooting a Cobra soldier in the chest with his spear gun.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #13 (July 1983) Later, he assists Mutt and Tripwire in recon of Zartan's Dreadnoks headquarters. This takes place deep in the Florida Everglades. They get into a running gunfight with most of Cobra high command. The trio escapes successfully.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #25-28 Torpedo and Snow-Job pilot the Joe hovercraft, the W.H.A.L.E. and destroy a Cobra force operating on an atoll in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #36 Torpedo and Wet Suit are sent to infiltrate Cobra Island after a mission of passive surveillance sees the Oktober Guard doing the same. The two come into conflict with Croc Master's crocodiles and try to take the opportunity to kidnap Cobra Commander. They ally with the Guard, battle Cobra forces and are forced to retreat in a stolen Cobra vehicle.G.I. Joe Yearbook #4 (1988) Torpedo is one of the many G.I. Joe soldiers to take part in the Cobra Island civil war. In G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #76 (Sept. 1988) he is shown as part of a secondary assault team attack Cobra Commander's position from the swampy west.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #76 (Sept. 1988) Cartoon Sunbow Torpedo appeared in the original G.I. Joe animated series. He first appeared in the animated series in the A Real American Hero mini-series part 3. Torpedo appears in a G.I. Joe Public Service Announcement where he tells a kid who had fallen into the ocean how to tread water until help arrives. DiC Torpedo appeared in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon. Spy Troops and Valor vs. Venom Torpedo appeared in the direct-to-video CGI animated movies G.I. Joe: Spy Troops and G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom, voiced by Phil Hayes. Video games Torpedo is one of the featured characters in the 1985 G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero computer game. References External links * Torpedo at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Fictional characters from Hawaii Category:Fictional Navy SEALs Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters